


The one where Joey takes one for the team

by LonelyLostBoy12



Category: Friends
Genre: Bisexual Joey, Closeted Joey, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, I suck at writing, Joey gets a bit messed up, Joey takes one for the girls, M/M, chandler helps Joey, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: What if instead of asking for dance lessons, Mr. Treeger asked Joey to do something more promiscuous.Takes place during "the one with the ballroom dancing" Season four episode 4





	The one where Joey takes one for the team

_Knock Knock_   


_  
_

"Tribbiani. Hold on I'll get the plunger." Mr. Treeger spoke, turning away from the door.

  


"Hey!" Joey pointed at Treeger."You hold on, Pal. Now, you made my friend Rachel cry, So now you're going to go up there and apologize to her unless you want me to call the landlord."

  


Treeger scoffed, "And tell him what?"

  


"Maybe you haven't heard of a little something called 'not making girls cry'" Joey shook his head, glaring at Treeger. 

  


"Yea, maybe you haven't heard a little something called 'the rent stabilization act of 1968'" Treeger smirked, he knew Joey didn't have anything on him.

  


Joey froze for a moment, before crossing his arms. "I actually have not heard of that" He spoke confidently, smirking.

  


"Yeah? Well, your friends are in violation of it." Treeger spoke, placing his hands on his hips. "Now, up until now I have been nothing but a nice guy. But I don't need the grief. I'm going to call the landlord and tell him Monica is illegally subletting her grandmother's apartment. Your friends are out of here pal."

  


Treeger finished, walking towards the door. Joey froze, eyes wide, before he reached out and grabbed Treeger's arm. "Wait! Is there anything else we can do?? Don't get Monica and Rachel kicked out." Treeger paused for a moment, before closing his door and turning to face Joey.   


  


 "Would you rather I get you and chandler kicked out?" Treeger asked, his usually nervousness disappearing from his stature. 

  


"No!" Joey rushed, "Where would the duck and the chick live?"

  


"You have pets" Treeger's eyes narrowed. Joey froze, quickly shaking his head.

  


"No, no. I'm the... I'm the Duck and Chandler's the chicken." 

  


"Really?" Treeger looked at Joey, doubtedly. "I would have figured it would be the other way around."

  


"Yea." Joey shook his head. "Anyways,what can I do to get you to NOT kick anyone out? I'd do anything" Joey pleaded. Treeger paused, the wheels in his head turning before he smirked.

  


"I know what you can do." Treeger smirked. Before Joey could realized what happened, he was slammed against the door and roughed lips were on his. Joey froze, his mind going completely and utterly blank.

  


It was when Joey felt a tongue push against his sealed lips was when he pushed Treeger off of him. 'What! I'm-I'm not gay!" Joey wiped his lip, wide eyed. Treeger smirked, trapping Joey against the door again.

  


"You said you'll do anything." Treeger leaned in. "And I want you. I mean, if you don't want to... I would always make that call" Treeger felt Joey tense more and smirked. "Now, either kiss me, or I'll get you all evicted." Joey froze, his eyes growing the sizeof saucers. 

_  
_

_I need to do this for them. For Monica, Rachel, Chandler... me..._   


  


With a shaky sigh, Joey nodded. "Wait, if I do this then you have to go up and apologies to Rachel... AND we never speak of this to anyone." Treeger nodded, a smile lacing his lips before he leaning in and kissing Joey.

  


Treeger pulled Joey against him moving Joey's hands to his hair as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Joey shut his eyes and gripped the hair in his hands. He bit his lip and tried to think of not arousing things. but even the thought of the man currently rubbing against him couldn't stunt his physical reaction. A moan slipped from Joey lips as Treeger moved down to his neck.

  


* * *

Joey bit his finger, trying to keep in the moans, feeling the head push against him. Treeger leaned down, leaning his head on Joey's shoulder before pushing in. 

  


"UUGH" Joey cried, pushing his head into the couch. Treeger bit Joey's shoulder. Joey moan, his hands gripping Treeger's hair.

  


_I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this... what would the others think?? no, it doesn't matter. they won't know. It'll be fine, but-_   


_  
_

_"_ OH GOD" Joey moaned, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

  


* * *

"I'm sorry Rachel." Treeger spoke, it was a simple three words he said before he left. 

  


"You actually got him to apologize?" Rachel asked in shock, her hand held in the air pointing at the closed door. Joey gave his signature smirk.

  


"Of course I did! I wasn't going to let anyone walk over my friends." Joey patted Rachel's shoulder. "Well, I've got to go run lines, so see ya." And like that Joey was out of Monica's apartment and in his.

  


"Oh, Hey dud-" Chandler stared at the shut door.  _Did Joey just slammed the door in my face??_ "Hey, Joey?" Chandler knocked on his door.

  


"I'm fine, I'm going to nap." 

  


Nope. Chandler was not buying that. He pushed the door open to see Joey wrapped up under his covers.

  


"Whats up Joey?? Joe?"

 

"Am I a whore?"

  


"NO!" What? Why?"

  


"I wasn't going to tell anyone but its you and..."

  


"What happened?"

"Treeger fucked me." Joey snapped sitting up and pointing at the door. "He fucked me in his apartment because if I didn't say yes then he was gonna get all of use evicted!" Joey placed his head in his hands.  


 

Chandler stood frozen. His mind running a mile a minute.  _Treeger. Joey. rape. eviction. "_ WHAT! I'M GOING TO... I'M GOING TO-"

  


"Going to do nothing." Joey's voice was almost emotionless. "He'll evict us. Anyways... I wanted it..."

  


"Joey! He used his authority to have sex with you!" Chandler stared at Joey like he's grown a second head. "Nothing about this says you wanted this!"

  


When a tear slipped from Joey's eyes, Chandler was immediately next to him. "No, no, no, no crying Joey."

  


"It's just...It's stupid, forget about it"

  


"It's not stupid , Joey. It matters to you, it matters to me."

  


"I used to, don't laugh or anything, I used to sneak out and have, you know... homosexual stuff and now... now I don't think I can."

  


"Oh... I mean I could help, if you want."

  


And just like that, for the second time in one day. Joey found himself with another man's lips against his. However, this time, he kissed back.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at writing anything, and I would love reviews. Comment and let me know what you thought about it and be as brutally honest as you want. I know my writing sucks, and that Characters could be out of character so be honest. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
